Over The Summer
by ghostfireninja
Summary: Dan had his summer planned out. Until he found out the Kabras are coming over. He knew his summer would be ruined, or would it really? Another Natan, 'cause I love Natan :)
1. Welcome, Cobras!

Disclaimer: I do not own 39 Clues, or any of the characters.

**This particular story happened a year after the clue hunt. And oh, Ted and Ned aren't impaired in this. **

Summer has finally arrived. Daniel Cahill was supposed to be excited about it. Well, he was. He already made his schedule. Different things to do every day. Monday, teach himself some cool ninja moves. Tuesday, play pranks with Amy. Wednesday, go out with Nellie to buy some ice cream. Thursday, play video games. Friday, movie marathon. Saturday, play with cousins (but no Cobras). Sunday, sleep. He was pretty sure his schedule was amazing. He was looking forward for his "greatest summer ever". He was, until Uncle Fiske told them the Kabras would be staying with them in the mansion.

The Cobras? Really? Has Uncle Fiske lost his mind? Those stupid cousins of theirs who tried to kill them several times in the clue hunt? They're gonna ruin his summer for sure. He looked at his sister, Amy, expecting her to be shocked and annoyed like him, but no. The look on her face was not even close to annoyed. Oh yeah, Amy has gotten over her hate for the Cobras, but not for Dan. She wondered why her sister didn't bother anymore. Dan was guessing it was because of her crush on Ian. Well, Dan wasn't sure, but he thinks so.

"Why would they be staying here? Dan asked.

"As you can see, Danny Boy," Fiske replied. "Isabel was taken to jail. I know you know that. And their father, well, still unknown as to where. Ian, volunteered to stay here. I was rather surprised too. He said he wanted to do it because he wants to be closer to you two."

Pfft, Dan thought. Closer to us both? Or closer to Amy?

"Oh that's wonderful." Amy started to say. "How-

"No, that's not wonderful, in fact, totally opposite from wonderful." Dan cut Amy off.

"You remind me of someone," Fiske said.

"Who?" Dan asked.

"Natalie Kabra. She hated his brother after she knew they'd be staying with two, uhm. Never mind. Her reaction was quite like yours."

"Hahahaha." Amy laughed, "Just get over them already. You know, you two look cute together." Amy stuck her tongue out.

"Shut up!" Dan was almost screaming.

"I think she likes you. Do you like her too?" Amy said, the look on her face amused. Dan's face turned red, but it was quickly gone. The very thought of it made him want to puke. Then amy started chanting. "Natalie and Daniel sittin' on a tree-"

Dan had enough. Natalie Cobra? That girl. Heck, I saved her from falling to her death. And after that she's like, "Off with you, peasant." She tried to kill us before that. Agggghhh. I hate her, Dan thought. He stormed out and went to his room.

* * *

The day the Kabras came to the Cahill mansion, Dan had a lot of… well, he can say, fun. He had locked all the doors in their house. Sadly for him, Nellie found out eventually and opened up the door for their visitors. Really, he thought, who welcomes cobras to their homes? The two came in. Amy, who heard the door open, came rushing down the stairs to say hi. Is she really that excited? Thought Dan. As usual, he didn't say hello. Ian just smiled at him. The she-cobra? She just looked at Dan like he was some kind of orangutan wearing make-up. Dan didn't mind anyway, he was used to it.

But the doors wasn't enough idea for his "fun", he had also placed a lot of booby traps around the house. They came to the kitchen, Amy insisted, as she said she baked cookies for them. Natalie wasn't so excited. And Ian? Dan could see he was trying to be. Dan wasn't interested in the cookies either. He was interested about something much more amazing. He was waiting for the perfect time, and boy did it come.

Natalie was walking around the kitchen. Looking around and complaining how small it was, how it didn't even look like a kitchen and more like storage room for unused cooking tools and rotten fruits. Amy and Ian, however, didn't seem to mind her, which to the Natalie, was rude. Eventually, she got tired about it and sat down. In front of her were a tray of fresh fruits. She picked up an apple, but put it back right away. There was also a bag of flour, and she had no idea what it's doing in there. Just then, it exploded. Natalie had a surprise makeover. The explosion caught Amy and Ian's attention, who were busy talking about something in voices so low they were the only two who could hear it. When they saw Natalie, they were in shock.

"Wow Nat. You're using flour now as face powder? How stupid can you get? " Dan said, howling with laughter.

"DANIEL!" Natalie shouted.

"What? Wasn't it enough for your big ugly face? There's more over there, if you want some."

"Ugh!" She said with disgust. "See, Ian? We shouldn't have come. Look at what git did to me." Ian was trying hard not to laugh. "Great, my dear sister. You're getting along well with Dan." He giggled and gave Amy a high five. Then the two grabbed the cookies and headed for the living room. Natalie was enraged with disbelief. Why are the two so.. close? For a while she thought about being close to Dan, but she pushed it away. Not after what he did to her. The very thought of it was too much to bear. She walked over to the faucet and washed her face. Then a hand reached out, holding a towel. It was Daniel.

"What, peasant?" Natalie asked, still mad.

"Sorry, Nat. Here's a towel for you." Dan said. He was smiling, a sight Natalie found rather weird, and annoying. He had never seen Daniel smile at her. But she also thinks its cute. But what was he thinking? Doing something like that and then thinking it would just be cleared by saying sorry and handing her a towel? Still, she accepted it, turned away from Dan and washed the water away from her face.

Then they heard a really weird noise. She heard Dan laughing behind her. When she turned around, he was no longer there. Instead, she walked over to the living room. There, she saw Amy looking at Ian, mouth open. Ian was mirroring her expression with confusion, sitting awkwardly, staring into space.

"What was that?" Natalie asked. Amy and Ian turned around to face Natalie. Amy's mouth opened wider, and Ian, he looked so confused. "What? Why are you two looking at me like that? How rude!"

Ian stood up. Then.

"You did it again." Amy said. "For the second time. Really, you should've considered going to the bathroom before your flight. "

"No, that's not me. I swear. It must be Dan. Playing a prank. Like that flour bag explosion. And Natalie, what happened to your face?"

"What? I already washed the flour away? What's wrong with it?" Amy handed her a mirror. Then she shouted. Was that, charcoal? On her face? But where did it come from? The towel. "DAAAAAAAANIEEEEEEEEEEL!" She screamed. Then from out of nowhere, Dan came out and grabbed a device near the TV.

"Is that?" Ian said. And his eyes grew. "Give it to me!" But Dan was already running, the camera in his hands. The sound of his footsteps running up the stairs. Then his voice came calling from upstairs. "Hey Nat. You're face, It's priceless. And Ian, who knew It would be so fun to see your face so confused, and shocked. Cobras! Just watch the video later on YouTube." Then he laughed.

The rest of the day, the mansion was filled with Natalie's screams, sometimes, Ian's too (maybe it was Dan's spider prank, he even got Ham with it once). At night, Dan had a lot of scolding from Fiske, Nellie, and Amy. They were disappointed at him. Fiske grounded him for a week. Amy and Nellie kept saying their sorries for the Kabras. But Dan didn't mind it, it's not every day you trick a Cobra.


	2. Amy's Laptop

**A/N: Chapter 2 guys. I hope you're liking the story well. Anyways, here it is. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

There were many days, Dan thought, when he had a lot of trouble with Natalie. He just can't stand her. There were many days, and here's some of the few.

* * *

Some days are just not good for Dan. Take this morning. Amy asked him to get her laptop from Natalie's room. See? Didn't she know how dangerous that is? Getting inside a room with a Cobra? Sheesh.

Right now, he can't look at Natalie without thinking about what happened. It went like this:

When Dan entered Natalie's room, he was really surprised. They have just been here for three days and she already turned the old dull empty room into a fashion princess bedroom. Pink, pink everywhere, it hurt Dan's eyes. "Crap, now how am I gonna find that laptop with all these disturbances? Why'd Amy leave it here anyway? Did she come here and have a girl talk with the She-Cobra and by some way left her laptop? So un-Amy-like." Natalie was still sleeping. Dan wasn't at all bothered if she heard it or not.

Dan roamed around, disarranging Natalie's stuffs. He had no idea what most of her things was. For him, it even looks like trash. He opened drawers, and closing them again. Heck, why would Amy's laptop be in a drawer? If she just left it, then it should be somewhere open, Dan thought. Like there or here, or… on the bed. Dan moved closer to the Cobra. He was certain, there it is. The corner of the device almost flattened under her. And there were a pile of pillows on her side. This is easy, he thought. "Let's just hope the cobra won't wake up." He muttered under his breath.

Dan was wrong.

Moving the pillows was easy. But Natalie, even though still asleep, looked just as dangerous as when she's awake. It's like if Dan touches her, her eyes would open. Dan was very very careful, as careful as he was when doing something as to picking locks and handling important objects during the clue hunt. He slowly grabbed the other end of the laptop. Carefully, pulling it out under Natalie. Slowly, and slowly, then she moved. She turned to her side – the side where the laptop was almost free, and crushed it under her, again. This time, the entire laptop was under her. Dan put his hand in his face. There's no other way he'll get it now, he'd have to wake the Cobra up.

"Hey, Cobra," Dan said, shaking Natalie. "Wake up. Hey. Hey Nat!"

Hopeless.

She never did. Dan let out a sigh. He grabbed Natalie's shoulders. Cautiously, he turned Natalie to the other side. God, she's heavy, Dan thought. He gave a little more force, enough to move her a little, but not enough to wake her up.

Dan was wrong. Again.

At that moment, Natalie opened her eyes and all she saw was Daniel. Daniel, whose face was wide with shock, touching her, on her bed and he's very close to him. She gave a loud scream. Dan quickly moved away from her. "Ian! Daniel's touching me! While I'm asleep!" Natalie shouted.

"No, no!" Dan said in a panic. "You got it all wrong. I'm not -" the thought grossed Dan out. "Anyways, I was just trying to get Amy's laptop. You slept with it or rather, ON it! And..and to get it, you have to move. I tried waking you up, but you didn't. So I decided, moving you on my own. But. But. Oh. Sorry!"

Natalie looked at Dan. It was really amusing, but she believed him… a little bit? She even took pity on him for her actions. Wait what? No! I don't pity that git. Still, looking at Daniel's face right now, and hearing the word "sorry"…

At that moment, Ian came rushing in Natalie room. "What is it? What's the problem?" Dan's face was white. Nervous, he was. Then.

"Oh nothing, brother dear. Just a misinterpretation. Since you're here, can you grab me some water? Gosh, I'm thirsty." Natalie said. Ian looked around the room, then at Natalie, then at Dan. It was a stare. Then he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Amy asked me to get her laptop. It's on Natalie's bed." Dan said. Ian nodded.

"Okay," he said. Then he went out of the room. Dan looked at Natalie and Natalie looked at Dan. "Sorry". They both said at the same time. They looked away from each other. Natalie grabbed the laptop and handed it to Dan. "You were looking for this?" She asked.

"Uhh, Yeah." Dan said. He reached for the laptop on Natalie's hands. Then he looked at her. "Hey, have you gained weight lately? You know, you were so heavy. Pig!" Dan stuck her tongue out at Natalie then ran straight to the door, leaving Natalie sitting on her bed, looking at his direction.

He had to do it, he thought. He had to break the tension. It was really awkward. Dan knows she thought about it too.

* * *

**Done, kinda short right? Sorry. But, I do hope you enjoyed it, reviews pls :D**


	3. Hide and Seek

Some days, Dan's schedule are ruined. The Kabras would either not agree with him, or get in the way with him. Take for example, when he's having some ninja lessons, Natalie would complain about the noise. Asking him why he's trying so hard to be a ninja when he's a wimp. Sometimes, she would take a picture of Dan when he falls, or tumbles, or anything. Then she'd post it to her blog, putting some unnecessary captions like: "A contortionist in pain" or "Some people just have no future" or something as short as "Hopeless".

When he's playing video games, Ian would occasionally watch him play. Then he'll toss out some comments about how easy that level was, or how weak Dan is with it, or how cheap the game is. Dan lets him play sometimes, and he's not good with it either. But Dan is just too tired to argue with him. When he watches movies, Natalie would complain about his choice. He usually watches spy, ninja or horror movies. Natalie's choices are girly stuffs. Movies Dan could never imagine himself watch. She stops the videos while Dan is still watching and exchanges it with something she likes. What Dan really hates is that he can't do anything about it because Amy is on Natalie's side. Together they watch the movies, and he is left watching them enjoy it, or cry about how sad and beautiful the ending was.

Sometimes, the Holts, Starlings, and Jonah would come over. Usually on Saturdays. However, Jonah is not around that day. Hamilton and Dan are best buds. Hamilton would help Dan set up his traps. Ted and Ned would head straight inside and fiddle with Dan's computer and games. Reagan and Madison would usually use each other as punching bags. Sinead and Amy, they go straight towards Amy's room and talk about who knows what? Dan doesn't care. And that leaves, yes, the Kabras out. That's what Dan finds strange about them, it's like they doesn't belong to the group. But this particular Saturday, they found themselves playing a game. Hide and Seek. And everybody is enforced to join, as what Ham said, whether they like it or not.

The "It" was supposed to be Ian. Ian, who was so confused about it. He doesn't know what to do. So they chose another one. The unlucky Cahill to be picked was Ted. Then the game started. Ted put his arm in his face to cover his eyes, and turned around and leaned on the wall. Which, to Natalie, looked as if he was kissing it. "1, 2, 3" He said and everyone left off. Rapid footsteps echoing around the halls. "6, 7, 8". Ted continued to count.

* * *

Dan had trouble finding a good place to hide. He's usually very good in this, but now, he thinks that all the best places he usually liked to hide wasn't good enough for him. He went around the house, everywhere, still he can't find one place. It was very quiet. Everyone must have already hidden, he thought. Then he heard Ted shout from below. "Ready or not, here I come." Dan, for a moment was panicked. He looked around, where, where? Crap, it's the she-Cobra's room. He found a closet. No other choice, he went inside. Well, he thought, Ted wouldn't consider coming in Natalie's room right? He just hoped so.

The moment he closed the door and took a step back, he heard a little scream from behind. Then his shoulders, somebody gripped it, very tightly. That somebody, to Dan's horror, was Natalie. "Hey peasant, don't step on my foot."

"Oh, sorry!" He said. The statement was HALF-true.

He can't believe it, why was Natalie Kabra there. Ewwww. Well, naturally, it's her room, so…

"Daniel! Why are you here? Can't find a better hiding place? Gosh, it's your stinking house, you should probably know where the best places are."

"Shut up, I ran out of time, okay. It wasn't my choice to be here. Besides, I think this is a perfect hiding place too. Ted is smart. He knows better than to come in a Cobra's room." Natalie smacked him in the head.

"Oww, what was that for?

"Sorry, my hand slipped."

"Whatever. What did you put in here anyway? It smells like feet in here."

"Ugh, you dare insult my perfume."

"Perfume? What perfume, do you put perfumes on your clothes here? Even if you're not wearing them?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that? And not only to the clothes, I spray it in the air too, so that everyday I can smell it. And everyday I'm reminded of home."

"Really? You like smelling feet everyday? Feet reminds you of home? That must have been why no guys go close to you in parties."

Natalie had enough. She repeatedly smacked Dan. It wasn't really that strong of a smack, but it was really annoying.

"Hey, hey stop! I think I hear something."

"What?"

"Shhh" Then leaned in closer to the closet door. Footsteps. Ted, maybe. Oh no.

"Just keep quiet. It's your room. Ted would think before coming in." Dan said.

They waited for a little while. Finally, he was gone.

"Whoo." Dan said, "I think it's time to get out."

"Wait." Natalie said. He grabbed Dan's arm.

"What? What's the problem Cobra?"

"Nothing." She let go of Dan. Dan looked at him for a moment.

"Is it?" Dan said, looking at Natalie, one eyebrow raised. "You like me here with you?"

Natalie slapped him.

"In your dreams, Daniel. It's just that, we're not sure if Ted's already gone."

"Oh don't be such a scaredy cat. It's just Hide-and-Seek. Just Ted out there, not your mom. Come on." Dan said. Natalie nodded. Dan pushed the door.

"It won't open!" Dan said.

"What?" Natalie's voice was quite high, and loud.

"Geez posh princess, don't shout! My ear is suffering. I told you already. It won't open."

"What?" She said again. "If it's some joke you're playing Daniel Cahill, stop it! It's already torture being here with you for, I don't know maybe 5 minutes? I can't stand more time with you."

"Hey, I'm not enjoying it either, you know. If you want to be out here badly, I want to be out here badly more than you are. So shut your pie hole and help me push the door open." Dan said, almost shouting. "Okay. On three. One, two-"

They pushed the door with such force. Or was there a door they're pushing? Cause at that moment, It opened on its own. They pushed nothing but air. They came tumbling down from the closet, Dan and Natalie and some dress. They crashed on the floor. Natalie lying on top of Dan. She had no idea what happened. She closed and opened her eyes. Then he saw Dan. He was touching his head.

"Oww!"

Then Natalie noticed their position. Her head was on his chest. She quickly stood up and pretended to look fine. Brushing her hair and her clothes, though there was no dust anywhere.

"Oh you guys! Sorry." Ted said, still holding the closet door handle. Natalie didn't notice her, so did Dan.

"Ted?" Natalie said.

"Yeah. I decided to check back here. Cause though maybe it's your room? He looked at Natalie. "Maybe someone would use the advantage that it's your room, maybe thinking that no one would come in. Well, to make sure. I"

Dan was looking at Natalie, he was holding back laughter. And the look on his face was like, "Told ya."

She stormed out of her room. Leaving Ted and Dan looking at each other. Then they laughed. Dan was still lying on the floor. Ted helped him up.

"Let's go." Ted said. "You two are the only ones I didn't find yet."

Everybody was already downstairs. Hamilton was the first to notice Dan and Ted.

"Hey Dan," He called. "Where'd you hide?"

"Natalie's room. "

"Oh. Good hiding place. No wonder you're the last to be found."

There was a stifled "Ugh" from the side. It was from Natalie. "Seriously, what is wrong with you guys and my room?" Everybody looked at each other, no one answered.

"Seriously, Nat." Reagan started. "Why is your face so red?"

"Ha!" Amy interrupted before Natalie could answer. "Maybe she and Dan were having a date there."

"No were not!" The two said together in protest. They looked at each other, then faced away. Not that again, Dan thought.

"Owkay owkay. We understand already. Sorry for that Nat." Sinead stood up. "Anyways, who's up for round two?"


	4. Did I Hear That Right?

**A/N: Hey guys. Here it is, Chapter 4. Anyways, i hope you enjoyed the chapters before it. Hehehe. I hope you like this chapter too. :)**

* * *

Some days, Natalie and Dan, as usual, have fights. Verbal fights, that is. Usually, Dan would win, and usually, its always the same.

It was early morning. Amy, Ian, Natalie, Dan, Fiske and Nellie were sitting around the table. They were having breakfast. Dan, was about to get some food, when Amy, who was sitting beside him, slapped his hand away.

"We need to pray first." Amy said. They did. After that, each one put food in their plates and started to eat. Dan, seemed very hungry 'cause he put so many on his.

"Hey, Kiddo?" Nellie said. "Really that hungry?"

"Who's the pig now, huh?" Natalie said from beside Ian. It was a pretty low voice, but Dan heard it. He looked at her, and narrowed his eyes. Then he faced Nellie.

"No. But seriously, aren't you already used to me?" Das replied. "Remember last time when you baked a cake?"

"Don't remind me." Nellie said.

"Well okay. Let's eat." Dan said, and chomped on his food.

When breakfast was over, everybody left the kitchen. Except for Dan, who was still sitting and eating the hotdogs left, and also Nellie, who was washing the plates.

"Hey, kiddo." Nellie started. "Why are you still so mean at Natalie? I mean, sure, she's done a lot of bad things back then. But, isn't it time you make friends with her?

"Mmmm." Was what Nellie heard. "Yeah. You know, I really should. Sometimes, I try, but it's like she's the one who doesn't want to be friends with me, you know that? Like when I talk to her about something and she just comments about how lame that is or how a dork I am."

"Well. Okay." Nellie said. "Eventually, you'll be close to her. I know that. You wash your own plate."

"Heeey!" Dan said in protest.

"It's your fault why you always leave the table last. And finish the food last. Okay, kiddo?" With that, Nellie left the kitchen, leaving Dan alone. When he was done eating, he stood up to wash own plate, as what Nellie said. Then someone came in.

"Hey, Daniel?" Dan already know who that is. No one else calls him "Daniel" except Natalie.

"Would you stop calling me that?" replied Dan.

"Okay." Natalie said.

"Cobra!" Dan started. He smiled at Natalie and stuck his tongue out.

"Daniel!"

"Cobra!"

"Ugh, peasant."

"Ugh, peasant." Dan said in a high-strung voice.

"I don't talk like that." Natalie said.

"I don't talk like that." Dan said, mimicking exactly how Natalie had said it.

"Please stop."

"Please stop."

"Seriously, can you stop acting like a kid?"

"Seriously, can you stop acting like a kid?"

"I am so done with you Daniel!" Natalie said in rage. She was about to walk out when Dan called him.

"What?" She stopped and turned around to face Dan.

"Nothing. Just, wondering why you're so easily mad. I mean, come on. I'm Dan Cahill, super ninja, anti-Natalie, prank master. Aren't you used to me being mean to you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Really?"

"Really."

Dan stared at Natalie. Natalie stared at Dan. None of them was holding back. It was pretty serious, until Dan made a funny face. Natalie cracked up.

"Hahah. I win." Dan said. Natalie didn't care.

"Some people have really low levels of happiness." Natalie started.

"Some people can be so boring." Dan replied.

"Some people can be so annoying, I want to punch them in the face."

"Hey, you got it wrong there, Cobra." Dan said. "It's more like 'I want to poison them and give them instant death."

"Some people just don't listen." Natalie continued, not at all minding Dan.

"Some people are not worth listening to."

"Some people look like a Chimpanzee."

"Some people look like a Cobra. Oh no wait. Some people are really Cobras, like the one I'm having a verbal fight with right now."

"Some people just get on my nerves."

"Some people just get on my nerves too."

"Some people I can never be friends with."

"Some people, I'm very happy I'm not their friend."

"Some people are so stupid, they don't know what I'm trying to imply!" At this point, Natalie's voice grew higher and higher.

"Woah, woah, woah, wait. No raising their voice Nat."

"I win. Got you, Daniel. And don't call me that."

"Whatever, Cobra."

"Daniel."

"Nat."

"Peasant."

"Fashion freak."

"Dweeb."

"Dumb."

"Failed Ninja."

"Poison Princess."

"Game addict."

"Feet perfumes."

"No perfume at all."

"You're ugly."

"No, you're ugly."

"You're stupid."

"No, you're stupid."

"You're disgusting."

"No, you're disgusting."

"You're cute."

"No, you're cu-. Wait what?"

"Haha. I win. Got you. NA-TA-LIE." With that, he turned around and continued washing his plate.


	5. Let's Play

There are days when Dan just doesn't know where Amy is, and also Ian. Usually, when Dan gets bored, he finds Amy and asks her some factual questions. Of course, Amy would answer him, thinking he was serious. Then those questions would become stupid ones, and always, Amy would almost answer it. Sometimes, Dan would ask questions about her favorite books and authors, and what she's currently reading, and why she really likes it. This, to Amy's observation, was just Dan's way of taking a nap. She knew that when she begins to explain about how wonderful her books are, Dan would start to snore. Today, Dan was in the mood for playing with Amy. However, he did not find her anywhere.

"Hey, Uncle Fiske." Dan called as soon as he saw Fiske come inside the mansion. "Have you seen Amy anywhere?"

"Amy? No." Fiske replied. "Maybe she's in her room, you know. Have you checked her room?"

"Yeah." Dan said. "But she's not there."

"Oh." Fiske said. "Search around the house then. You're pretty bored, I believe. Or maybe this time, Amy's playing with you." Then Fiske left.

Indeed, Dan was really bored. He sat in the couch. Then he saw Nellie come down from the stairs.

'Hey, Nellie!"

"Oh, hey kiddo." Nellie replied. "What's up?" "Nothing, really. Have you seen Amy?"

"Now that you've mentioned it." Nellie said. "Yeah, she and Ian went out a while ago."

Dan was about to choke. Sure, Ian's not around too. Why haven't I thought about that. Those two. Are they going out for ice cream, without me? Unforgivable.

"What?" A voice called out. It was Natalie. "My brother is out with Amy?"

"Yeah." It was Nellie who answered her. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah. There is." Natalie said. She walked past Nellie and went into the couch with Dan. She folded her arms as she sat.

"Yeah. It is a problem." Dan agreed.

Nellie had no idea what the two were talking about. "Okay, kiddos. I think I'll leave you both alone. Talk about the "problems" you two are saying." Natalie and Dan watched as Nellie went outside.

"Boooring." Dan said.

"Yeah. It's really boring when I'm left with you Daniel." Natalie said.

"Hey, dude. Don't worry. The feeling is mutual." Dan said. Natalie watched as Daniel got his PSP from his pocket. Seriously, Natalie thought. What is it with boys and toys? He watched as Dan started fiddling with his game.

Natalie was pretty much bored, and annoyed. Annoyed because she is left with Dan. She is bored, and Dan had something to do. Natalie considered talking to him. But what about? She thought.

"Hey, Daniel." Natalie started. There was silence. Dan seemed really hooked in his game. And you said you were bored, Natalie thought.

"Hey dweeb. I'm talking to you.

Still, silence.

"Hey Dan!" To Natalie's surprise, Dan paused his game and looked at her.

"What? Hey congratulations, Cobra. You finally learned to say my name."

"Ugh. Shut up."

"Okay." Dan said, then went back to his game.

"Hey!" Natalie shouted. "I didn't mean that kind of 'Shut up'. I didn't mean that you wouldn't talk to me."

Dan didn't answer.

"Hey!" Natalie said again. "God, you're annoying. What is it with that game anyway?"

"Daniel!"

"Answer me, you idiot."

Dan had heard all this. Still, he ignored Natalie. Dan finds this quite amusing. Maybe he'll use "silent treatment" to Natalie whenever she's talking to him.

Natalie, who was sitting in the same couch with Dan, but as far away as possible, moved a little closer. Then she was beside him. She peered her head closely to Dan's PSP to get a better view of the game. Dan wasn't sure if she did it just to annoy him. Dan moved his hand away so that Natalie couldn't see what he's playing.

"Hey, Daniel! Come on, Let me see."

"No, you don't. Girls like you are not allowed to look at my games."

"Oh really now?" She said. "I bet I'm better with you at that. Given a little time, and practice, I'll beat you. Don't underestimate Lucian princesses." That caught Dan's attention. He paused his game and looked at Natalie.

"You sure about that?" Dan asked.

"Try me." Natalie answered.

"Okay." Dan handed his PSP to Natalie, who handled it as if she were holding a puzzle. Dan touched some random buttons and the game started up. Natalie wasn't sure what she was looking at. Is that?

"My avatar. Dan-the-Great." Dan said. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"It looked more like a shrunken drunkard to me, covering himself with black fabric. I think he's using it to cover his hideous face. You should try that sometimes too, Daniel."

"Shut up." Dan said. "Now, I'll teach you first. I don't like winning if my enemy have no idea what were playing about." He explained. "Now, when the Black dogs come, hit this button, and if your hands are fast enough, hit this, and this for an extra point. But beware, sometime there are red dogs, and don't ever try to kill them. They're your friends." Natalie was confused, button this and button that.

"Wait, wait!" She said. "What is it with ninjas and dogs, anyway?" "Just shut up and focus on the game."

Natalie nodded.

"Now, there are other ninjas too. Look, some will advance on you if they think you're weak. Like this one, Ohhh! The fat ninja. Look, he may be strong, but he's weak when there's food. Theres a market over here, so run while you can and start throwing food at him. It'll distract him. There are other ninjas too, some are tough, and some aren't. It's up to you to find their weakness. Just push some random buttons, you'll find out which one triggers the "kick" or the "punch" or any attack. Okay? I find that out myself so you should to."

"I still don't get why there are dogs."

"Would you not mind that?"

"Okay."

Natalie started playing. She was really confused. She was hitting random buttons, as Dan had said, but it looks like all of those are wrong. "Hey, hey! Daniel." She tugged at Dan, still looking at the screen. "Why'd the enemies freeze? Is it some kind of power or-"

"Pfft. You paused the game, genius." Dan said.

"Oh. Sorry for that." Then Natalie continued playing.

Dan was watching her the whole time. Every minute, he felt himself win. He was holding back laughter whenever the game made noises like, "Agh" and "You lose" or "Game over."

"Okay, Natalie. Stop that right now." Dan said. "As much as I'm enjoying watching your face contort to the most hideous ways. I think you are having fun. With..my..game. Give it to me. It's my turn already."

This time, Natalie was the one ignoring him. She was really hooked with the game. Hooked, or is she doing this again to annoy me? Dan thought. Natalie was more focused now. She was hitting the buttons with speed, but her face is still funny, to Dan, that is.

"Hey!" He called.

"Cobra"

Natalie still wasn't listening. This time, it was Dan who leaned his head close to the game. His head between Natalie's and the PSP. Natalie pushed his head away. Still, Dan was watching the game and his head still close to Natalie. Dan was quite impressed. Natalie killed a lot of ninjas, still, it wasn't good enough. He looked at Natalie. Natalie, who noticed that Dan was watching him, turned her head to face the boy. His face is so close to her. She felt himself blush when Dan smiled. His face is so annoying, so…. He slapped Dan.

"Oww. What was that for?" Dan asked. "Am I not allowed to smile at a Cobra?

"Hmmf! Don't put your face so close to mine, Daniel, It's disturbing my game." Natalie said and turned back from Dan, still clutching the PSP in her hands.

"Okay okay! Im sorry. Sheesh. Your game? Really?" Dan said. He moved away from Natalie and leaned his body sidewards. He was beginning to grow tired. A few minutes later he fell asleep.

When Dan woke up, he noticed something weird. There was something stuck on his forehead. Paper? He thought. He pulled it out from his face and looked at it. There was some writing on it. It said, "Loser". For a moment, he was confused. Then he recognized the handwriting. It was Natalie's. He looked around, Natalie was gone. Loser? he thought.

He found his PSP lying face down on the couch, where Natalie was sitting before. When he turned it around, the light is still on. He watched closely at the game. Really? He looked again.

"Crap!" He said.

Natalie beat his high score.


	6. Movie Night

**A/N: Hey there guys. i hope you still read this fic :). Anyways, here's chapter 5. its kinda long. well, not really long but, its longer than the previous chapters. hehe. so. Pls i hope you enjoy it. And thanks for everyone who reviewed :D**

* * *

Some days, Dan was actually forgetting his hate for the Kabras. Not actually, but quite. There's no day that he had no fight with Natalie. But unlike before, it's not really serious fights. It usually ends up Dan smiling at Natalie, which she really hated. Some days Ian would talk to Amy, and not to him, or Natalie. Then they laugh, which really annoyed Dan. There's no day that the Kabras would take part in Dan's routine, but there's no day that he's not liking it.

There's no day as weird as today, for Dan. Tonight, his cousins would come over. Not to play, no, but to have some kind of farewell party, and Fiske and Nellie invited them. Tomorrow, the Kabras would be leaving. Dan wasn't quite sure what to feel about it. Be happy? Sad? He was confused. Deep inside, he's not happy about it. Though the Kabras turned his summer a little differently, he'll miss them. Ian, and, surely Natalie. That monster, he'll miss their fights. He'll miss the times he always wins. But mostly, he'll really miss her. But he's not showing it or telling anyone either.

They were setting up decorations. Not much, but still, parties are a lot better if there are decorations. Ian and Amy were out, again. They bought food and stuff for their gathering tonight. Dan was left with Natalie, Fiske, and Nellie. They were cutting up some designs. Fiske, however, is taking pictures. He was enjoying himself.

"Seriously," Dan said. "Why do we have to work all this just for your farewell party, Cobra? You're not the president or something. Besides, it's not like we're not gonna see each other's faces again. That would be a thing I dread to think when there are parties coming, and we're both invited." He was talking to Natalie, of course.

"I don't know." Natalie hastily replied. "It wasn't my idea."

"I'm sure," Dan said. "that you're really happy about it. Oh. And excited for tomorrow, too."

"You know, sometimes, you are right. Keep that up, Daniel."

"What do you mean, sometimes? I'm always right. And hey, I can't wait for tomorrow too."

"Oh great." Natalie said. She looked at Dan. For a moment they looked at each other. Their faces were quite not interested, despite all the things they said. Then Natalie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Hey, come on, kiddos." It was Nellie. "What's up with you two? Do you really mean what you said? I think not. I know you'll miss each other."

"No, we wont!" They said in unison.

"Owkay, owkay! If you insist." Then Nellie laughed.

"Hey, hey!" Now Fiske was talking. "Smile at the camera. Why do you look so glum?"

"Bored." Dan said.

"Tired." Natalie followed.

"Lies." Nellie said. Natalie and Dan narrowed their eyes at her.

"Hey, look here." Fiske said. "Say cheese." Natalie and Dan looked at each other. Then they looked at the camera. Both smiling. The flash went out. "Good. You know, you two look good together. Smiling too." From behind they heard Nellie laugh. Then the door burst open and Ian and Amy came in. They were holding in their hands bags filled with chips and drinks.

"What did we miss?" Ian said.

"Nothing much." Natalie said.

"Oh! So, how are you guys doing?" Amy asked. "With the designs and all."

"I don't know. Can we have snacks please?" Dan said.

"Sure." Nellie said. She brought out muffins.

* * *

The evening came. The Holts, Starlings and Jonah arrived.

"Woah, quite a party you have here, Dan." It was Ham, he fist bumped him.

"Yeah. It was their idea. But, there's food, so I'm cool." Dan replied.

"So, what're we doing for tonight?" Sinead said. "Play games again? I'm in the mood for it."

"Yeah!" It was Jonah. "I brought Twister."

"Really, Jonah?" Ned said. "Twister?"

"Yeah, I think it's cool. It's cool right?"

Nobody answered, but at least there's games.

"We brought movies too," Reagan said. "The Knife King."

"Woah cool!" Dan exclaimed. "We should watch it, like now."

"Really, you guys?" Amy said. "You want to watch a movie about knives, and stabbing, and, blood, and.. stuffs? The title's lame too."

"What, Amy? You scared?" Dan said, making a face at his sister. One she finds really annoying. She was certain she'd slap his face with the DVD.

"Hey guys." It was Sinead again. "I knew this would happen, so I brought a movie too. I made sure it's not scary." Sinead held up the DVD for them to see. Dan could see the title. Pancakes and Kisses. Crap, he thought, a love story.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's roll." Ian said.

* * *

Throughout the night, the Cahills laughed and danced and had a lot of fun. While playing Twister, Dan was enjoying how Jonah and Madison were twisted on the colored mat. He takes their pictures, really weird photos they are. If there is no mat, they would be more perfect for the caption "A contortionist in pain" for Natalie's blog.

"Movie time." Hamilton called.

"Hey, where are the chips?" Dan asked.

"Wait, you dweeb." Amy said. "I'll get them."

Soon the room was filled with chips and drinks and Cahills sitting wherever they feel comfortable. Hamilton, Dan, Ted and Ned preferred to squat on the floor. Ian was sitting beside Amy, who was sitting beside Natalie, who was hugging a pillow. Reagan and Madison and Jonah were sitting in another couch. Sinead was sittin' solo. Nellie was right behind, leaning on the wall. Fiske grabbed a chair from the kitchen and joined the kids.

"Which one should we watch first?" Ned asked.

"Let's vote on it." Sinead said.

"Okay. Who wants to watch When in Rome first?" Amy asked. Few hands raised. It was Amy's, Natalie's, Sinead's, Ian's, Nellie's, and Jonah's.

"Okay, for Sinister?" Dan asked. The rest of the hands raised. It was from Dan's, Hamilton's, Reagan's, Madison's, Ned's, and Ted's.

"Woah-woah-woah!" Dan said. "Really? 6 against 6?"

"Hey, Uncle Fiske didn't vote." Madison said.

"Oh yeah." Amy said. "Which do you prefer, Uncle Fiske?"

"The one with the pancakes." Fiske replied.

* * *

Dan wasn't enjoying the movie, rather, he was enjoying his companions' faces. Some are very in to the movies, very focused. Dan finds this really funny, secretly, he took photos of them. Some photos, Amy and Natalie were staring in the screen, mouth slightly open. The Holt's faces too, very tired. They weren't enjoying the scene too. Dan caught Ham while he was yawning. In the photo, he was opening his mouth, eyes closed, as if he was singing in an opera. Other's faces are priceless too. Dan didn't miss one single shot.

Finally, the movie was over. Natalie and Sinead and Amy were talking about how good the movie was. Then Jonah agreed too, but not as good as his upcoming TV show, he said. They put on the horror movie. Creepy, it was, Dan had to admit.

Throughout the movie, everyone was so silent. Even Dan, he occasionally looks at his relatives, then laughs. Some faces never change, he thought. Sometimes, since he was sitting on the floor, he used it as an advantage to scare some people. He silently but quickly grabs on their legs, usually Amy's or Natalie's. When the movie is starting to get really creepy, and the sound effects are quite loud, Dan would scream. Other's, who are really focused on the movie, are startled. That, to Dan, was more than funny. The room is filled with his laughter, despite the horror movie on. Then there's occasional throwing of popcorns at his direction.

Then, it was over too. The bag of chips are empty. Bits and pieces were scattered on the floor. Some Cahills stood up and stretched. Dan was still sitting, he was reviewing his cousin's faces on the camera. Man, he thought, I can't wait to put this online. The show was over, or so they thought.

After Amy removed the DVD from the player, she connected another camera into the TV. Then they watched some slideshows and photos. Then, a video. Dan wasn't sure what it was, but it's very familiar. Very familiar and was far more scarier than any horror movie he'd seen.

Showing on the TV was the time when Dan came into Natalie's room to get Amy's laptop.

"Uhhm," Dan said. "Amy? What is the meaning of this?"

She didn't mind him. She just watched the show, holding back laughter.

Silently, Natalie grabbed Dan's shoulder. Dan looked up to see her behind him. Then she said, "Do you have any idea about this?"

"No. I don't know. But-" Dan stood up and sat next to Natalie. "I think it's Amy's doing. Look at how happy she is."

"Yeah. And look, others are enjoying too."

"Why'd she do this? I never knew Amy can be so evil. More evil than you, actually." Natalie punched his shoulders. The video was still playing, it's on the part when Dan was touching Natalie. Each minute, he felt like dying of embarrassment. Blood was running on his face, making it look red. So did Natalie. She wasn't feeling any good either. The video Natalie screamed and called Ian. Others, who was watching was amused. Some even laughing. No, this isn't funny at all to Dan and Natalie. It was…

The video was finished. Dan was relieved, or so he thought. There were more, to his horror. Clips of him and Natalie arguing. That time when they were fighting in the kitchen, when Dan said Natalie was cute. That time when they thought they were alone, when they were playing Dan's video games. And more times, when he and Natalie were together, fighting, but there's a hint on how close the two are getting. Dan and Natalie was still, and silent while watching. They can't believe it. They can't even look at each other. Finally, it was over.

"Woah-woah-woah!" Hamilton said. "Dan, you never told me you liked Natalie."

Dan didn't answer.

"Yeah." Jonah said. "You two really look cute together."

"Hahahahaha." It was Reagan. "You two? Filmed? And you have no idea about it right? Best prank ever."

"Wow!" Ted said. "That was. Wow."

"Come on you guys," It was Amy. "Don't tease the two. That's the start of their friendship, you know."

"Yeah." Ian continued. "Isn't it right, Dan? Natalie?" He looked at the two. Their faces still wide with shock. Dan couldn't believe it. All those times Amy and Ian would talk about things in hushed voices, that time when Amy asked him to get her laptop in Natalie's room, she planned it. Those times when he was curious as to where Amy and Ian went, those times when he thought they were alone. Those times..

"Told ya, guys." It was Nellie. "See, I told ya."

"Hey there's ice cream on the kitchen." Fiske called

The Cahills went into the kitchen, leaving Dan and Natalie alone, sitting on the couch, side by side, staring at the screen as if it's still on. For the first time, Dan wasn't excited about hearing the word ice cream. For the first time, Dan felt how it was being tricked. Then Natalie spoke.

"Hey, Daniel."

"What?" He quickly replied. Not at all looking at Natalie.

"Uhm." Natalie wasn't quite sure what she wants to say. She could still feel herself blushing, he thought Dan was too. That's why he couldn't even look at her. "Uhm. Do you like me that much?"

This caught Dan's attention. He looked at Natalie. He couldn't believe she said that. He couldn't believe she thought about it. He couldn't believe she was RIGHT. Still, he denied it. "What are you talking about? Me? Like.. you? I mean, yeah sure it was fun being mean to you, and that I am really happy even if you are there contradicting me, really glad that you came over but-"

At this point, Dan stopped talking because Natalie, to Dan's surprise, kissed him on the cheek. "Stop hiding it, the feeling is mutual." Natalie stood up and stuck her tongue out to Dan. "Come on, let's go get some ice cream."

Dan was speechless. Dan was staring into space, and Dan was slowly smiling. And no one, he hoped, saw that.

* * *

Soon, the Starlings, Holts, and Jonah said their goodbyes to them. They thanked them for the party. Some were still teasing Dan and Natalie about the video. Dan and Natalie didn't know how to react. They waved goodbye until they were gone. Then they closed the door.

"Wow! After all that. I cant believe I'm so tired." Amy said.

"Yeah! Me too." Ian agreed. "Arent you?" He looked at Dan and Natalie.

"Amy, why'd you do that?" Dan asked.

"And Ian. You too?" Natalie said.

Ian just smiled and headed upstairs.

"Let's just say, Dan." Amy said. "It's kind of a payback, to all the pranks you did to us. And, you have to admit. You liked it. Hahaha. Oh wait." Amy grabbed something from behind her. "Before we sleep." Amy handed it to Dan. What was it? He thought. It was white, and like a cardboard. "Good night Dan, Natalie. Sweet dreams." Then she headed upstairs to her room.

"What is it?" Natalie asked Dan. He didn't answer, instead, he flipped the thing over. Then his eyes went wide, and he looked as if he were about to faint. He hid it in his pocket and ran to follow Amy.

"Gotta go, Natalie." He said. "Good night."

Natalie had no idea what that was about. But she was glad Dan learned to say his name. She had no idea that the thing Dan was hiding in his pocket was a photo.

It was a photo of Natalie kissing Dan on the cheek.

As to how Amy took the picture, Dan had no idea. He made a mental note never to underestimate and mess with his sister next time.

* * *

**So, how was it? Was it ok? Pls. review :) **


	7. Goodbye, Kabras

**A/N: Hey there guys :) .. Here's the last chapter. It's really really short because chapter 6 was supposed to be last but I still made this one. I still hope you guys like it.. Thanks for the reviews :D Here it is.. Read and review guys :D**

* * *

The day finally arrived. The day when the Kabras would say goodbye to Dan and Amy as they fly away back to their home in London. Dan wasn't quite happy about it, he admits. Though he hated the Kabras at first, he had grown fond of them in these past days, especially with Natalie Kabra. Whenever he thinks of her, he always remembers what happened the night before, when Natalie surprisingly kissed him on the cheek. He still had with him a photo of the scene, which he never knew Amy took.

Today, Dan, Amy, Fiske, and Nellie would be with the Kabras as they head to the airport. They waited for their flight. Dan was quiet, unlike most of the times. He usually hated waiting, but this time, he didn't mind. He didn't like saying goodbye to the Kabras. What's wrong with me? he thought. It's not like we're not gonna see each other anymore. But still, I wish the summer was longer.

Natalie was also very quiet. It's just a matter of time Nellie noticed it.

"Hey, kiddos. What's the problem."

"Nothing, really. Just tired. Haven't had enough sleep last night." Dan lied.

"Owkay!" Amy said. "Weird."

Dan ignored her. A few minutes later, their flight was up. Ian and Natalie grabbed their bags, waved goodbye to their cousins and went away. Dan watched this all. He was unsure, will he do it? Can he do it?

"Hey, Natalie!" He called. Natalie was surprised. She stopped walking and looked back at Dan

"Hmm?" She said. "What is it?"

"Uhm. Nohing." Dan lied again.

"Oh come on, dweeb." Amy said. "Just tell her you'll miss her."

"Of, course." Dan said. He ran towards Natalie. "Hey Cobra!" Then he reached her. "You know, It was fun being with you. Promise. And…"

"And what?" Natalie asked.

"Here." Dan grabbed something from his bag. He handed it to Natalie.

Natalie laughed. "Your PSP? You're giving it to me?"

"No, not exactly 'giving', I'm just lending it to you."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes, really." Dan said, grinning at Natalie. She blushed. "Now, since I'm just lending it to you, you should give it back. So next summer, you two should definitely come by again! Oh, and by that time, you should beat all my high scores on other games."

"But-"

"No buts." Dan said. He leaned in closer and kissed Natalie on the cheek. "Payback." He laughed a little. "Goodbye, Natalie Kabra."

Natalie just smiled. "Thank you, Dan Cahill." She watched as Dan ran back to Amy. Then she turned around and joined her brother.

-*** THE END ***-


End file.
